Papa's Baby Girl
by SasukePrismaColor
Summary: Sasuke and his daughter have a very, very special bond. Sakura loves to watch them together because of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Papa's Baby Girl**

**Summary:** Sasuke and his daughter have a very, very special bond. Sakura loves to watch them together because of it.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina. Children: Possible future BoltSarada (I ain't calling her Salad/Salada; I ain't calling him Boruto)

**Note:** Naruto has ended. My heart hurts. I did have a sobbing fit, but for several reasons, not just Naruto ending. It sounds so wrong to say that it's over…

**Note 2:** I always KNEW SasuSaku and NaruHina would be canon! Ah, my babies have babies of their own… [When is it my turn…?]

**Note 3:** No clue how long this will be. It WILL jump all over the place. Sasuke DOES have the prostethic arm Sakura mentioned right before he left. I would assume that it would be something like automail from Fullmetal Alchemist, to be honest, so, I will be treating it somewhat like that.

**Note 4:** Sarada is presh and I love her to death.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sarada was missing.

Ten months old and she was _missing_.

How, Sasuke wasn't sure. While she was playing on the living room floor, Sasuke took the chance to lay on the couch and watch her, not noticing he had dozed off until he opened his eyes again and it was two hours later, and Sarada had disappeared from her blanket on the floor. For a moment, Sasuke stayed calm, before freaking out internally and running all over the house, shouting Sarada's name, trying to find her.

"Sarada, where are you?!"

By the tenth time he entered the living room, Sasuke decided to try and calm down again, taking deep breaths as he looked around the room, seeing if he couldn't catch a glimpse of the purple ruffled skirt he had dressed this tiny daughter in that morning, just in case she had decided to hide somewhere in the living room. After a few minutes of calming himself down, Sasuke started looking all over the house again, calmly, and in places he had looked before, such as under the kitchen table.

"Sarada… come out wherever you are, sweetie."

Ever since Sarada was born, Sasuke had barely let her out of his sight when he was at home, which could explain why he fell asleep while she was playing on the floor. She had woken him at almost seven that morning after Sakura left for her shift at the hospital, and, though Sarada had taken a nap, Sasuke had yet to get more than four hours of sleep any given night the last week.

So, while she played he thought he would just rest his eyes, not fall asleep for two hours and find his daughter missing.

He knew that Sakura was going to kill him when she got home and realized he couldn't find the small girl, and all he was doing as he searched for her was praying she would show up.

_Sarada, please… mama's going to kill me when she gets home…_

A moment later, Sasuke heard the front door open and then close, Sakura yelling their names and that she was home. Sasuke's heart began to race out of fear and he slowly made his way back to the living room, hanging his head in defeat.

He hadn't found her. Sarada was still missing and Sakura was home and Sasuke was going to be dead in a matter of seconds.

_Time to face the music… my wife is going to kill me for losing our daughter in our own home…_

"Sakura, I can't find—"

"What a pretty baby girl you are!"

Sasuke blinked in surprise, his heart beat slowing down when he saw what was going on.

Sakura had Sarada in her arms, the ten-month-old giggling as her mother lifted her over her head, laughing as well. Sarada opened and closed her hands and cooed, drooling a bit as Sakura hugged her daughter to herself.

If Sasuke were to be honest, he was completely shocked that Sarada randomly appeared when Sakura returned home.

When she noticed Sasuke was there, Sakura looked over and gave a smile.

"Hello there! Why was Sarada in here by herself…?"

Shaking his head, Sasuke looked as if he was thinking, before saying, "What do you mean? I thought…"

"She was sitting on her blanket, looking like she was about to start sobbing…"

Sarada looked at Sasuke after a moment, smiling brightly and reaching out for him. "Papa! Papa!"

When Sakura handed Sarada over to him, she gave Sasuke a quick kiss and said she was going to get started on dinner, leaving him to continue entertaining their daughter.

Sasuke, however, looked his daughter over as she stared at him, grinning while she beat on him as she flailed her arms about.

"You were on your blanket the entire time, weren't you?"

Sarada blinked, babbling before laughing.

"…I need to get my eyes checked..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke, though he was home almost all the time and did all he could to care for Sarada, was the most worried person in the world at the moment.

Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but, he was worried enough that he had almost ran to the hospital to bring Sakura home for help, even though he decided against it a few minutes later.

All of his worrying was because of four-year-old Sarada waking up with a high fever and a cough, complaining of a stomach ache as well. Sasuke, who was still asleep when she came in and poked his forehead to wake him (which shocked him enough he was almost wide awake instantly), lifted her up into the bed and placed his hand on her forehead after she stated she felt sick. After he discovered she had a fever, and she started coughing a moment later, Sasuke almost headed for the hospital, but did not.

He knew he could take care of her.

Sakura had taught him a lot about caring for sick children after Sarada was born, just in case something like this happened one day and she was gone.

So, all Sasuke had to do was remember what it was Sakura nearly beat into him about taking care of a sick child. What he could remember was to get her wrapped up in blankets to make Sarada sweat out her fever, give her lots of fluids, and make sure she took the proper dosage of cough medicine, and Sasuke did all of this.

He got Sarada to sit with him on the couch, wrapped up in several blankets and even to take her cough medicine, which she said tasted "yucky", but she was able to have her favorite grape juice afterwards, which Sasuke assumed made it a bit better.

Sarada had multiple coughing fits throughout the day, causing Sasuke to give her just one cough drop each half hour to try and help clear up her congestion and ease her sore throat, especially after she ended up vomiting twice before she could even have something to eat.

At the moment, Sarada was laying down with her head in Sasuke's lap, trying to take a nap even though she felt worse than she had that morning when she woke up.

"When's mama coming home, papa?"

Sasuke couldn't believe how raspy his little daughter's voice was because of her sore throat. It sounded like she was fighting to speak, and that she would lose her voice if she spoke too much.

"She'll be home soon, Sarada." Sasuke said as he looked at the clock, seeing that it was nearly three-thirty. _Sakura said she would be home at five._

"Mama will be home at around five o'clock."

"When's that?"

"Another hour and a half."

Sarada let out a whine, sitting up and hugging Sasuke around the neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "Want mama."

Sighing, Sasuke nodded, hugging Sarada back before shifting her to where she was laying against his chest, trying to help her fall asleep in a more comfortable position. "I know, Sarada. I know. Until she gets home, you sleep. All right?"

Whining again, Sarada nodded and closed her eyes, grasping Sasuke's shirt as she attempted to sleep. Sasuke checked her forehead once more for a fever, and felt relief when he found it was starting to go down, hoping that meant his young daughter would be well in just a few days.

_Just like when she was a baby…holding tightly to my shirt._

"I love you, papa." Sarada was half asleep when she spoke, but it still made Sasuke smile softly.

"I love you too, Sarada."

Sakura came home at exactly five o'clock and found the fast asleep on the couch, wrapped up in a quilt and Sarada without a fever.

Though, Sasuke ended up sick a few days later himself, and Sarada, following what Sasuke did for her, forced him to stay in bed covered in blankets as she sat with him to watch television.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> These two chapters have been done for a few days, and I'm working on chapter 3 right now.

It may take me a bit to update this fanfic as I have others to work on, school, and I'm trying to get a grip on Naruto ending and Sarada's personality (or... what we've seen of it!)

Next chapter is going to be based a bit on an experience I had when I was four years old and is forever burned in my memory after 17 years. *shudders at memories*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Sasuke-kun, sit down. Everything is going to be fine!"

"Papa, sit!"

Sasuke barely listened when Sakura and Sarada told him to sit down, and continued to pace back and forth in the hospital room the family of three was in. His nervousness and worry had caused him to nearly start chewing on his nails, but he had done his best to refrain from doing so, so far, at least.

"Mama, hurts…" Sarada whined, looking at Sakura, who gave her a small smile.

"Yes, my darling. I know it hurts. Just wait a few more minutes, ok?" Sakura kissed the top of her daughter's head, trying to be careful of the large gash on the two-year-old's forehead, which she had covered with a cloth pressed as tightly against it as she could to keep the bleeding down.

Sarada had been outside playing Bolt Uzumaki, while Sakura and a very pregnant Hinata spent their time inside, trying to catch up with each other. The toddlers had been very vocal during their play, as per Sakura's request so they could make sure the two were fine and weren't having any fights. They had done everything from hide and seek to playing a few rounds of tag, until they got too close to the porch and Sarada, still being a bit wobbly on her feet as she ran and being unable to stop quickly, tripped over her own two feet and hit her head on the edge of the porch, believing she was fine until she saw the blood.

The very second she started crying, Bolt ran back to her, yelling for his mother and Sakura right away, who instantly came outside to find both children sobbing and Sarada with a large, possibly very deep, cut on her forehead.

Sakura immediately got Sarada up off the ground, taking her inside to clean around the cut and apply pressure to stop the bleeding, before calling for Sasuke to hurry over and get them to the hospital.

Sasuke showed up not even ten minutes later and they hurried Sarada to the hospital, having been stuck in the waiting room for nearly half an hour before they were finally called back. Now, they had been waiting for _another_ twenty minutes, and Sasuke was about ready to go find the doctor himself and get Sarada's forehead fixed up so they could take her home.

"This is ridiculous! We've been here for almost an hour and only _one_ person has even looked at Sarada's cut."

Sakura, sighed, shaking her head before standing up from her seat, handing Sarada over to Sasuke. "Hold on to her. I'm going to go see if I can't find someone."

Nodding, Sasuke made sure to continue pressing the cloth to Sarada's forehead. He was fairly convinced the bleeding had probably stopped, but knew Sakura wanted to be absolutely sure before Sarada's doctor got there, just so there wasn't blood still oozing from their daughter's injury.

"Papa, hurt…" Sarada looked at Sasuke, eyes filled with tears as she was about to start crying again.

Sasuke just smiled, nodding at the toddler and sitting down with her, hugging her to himself. "I know, darling. I know it hurts. We're going to get you fixed up shortly, ok?"

Whining, Sarada rubbed her eyes and nodded a bit, leaning against Sasuke out of exhaustion.

Fortunately, Sakura returned a few minutes later with the doctor, who looked over Sarada's wound and confirmed that she would need stitches for a few weeks to keep it closed and help it heal faster. Sasuke immediately became more nervous than he had been before, knowing Sarada would become frightened if she saw the needles they were going to be using and would throw a fit, clinging to him or Sakura out of fear.

But he also knew it needed to be done, even though she was going to have a scar when she grew up because of this. If it would help his daughter heal, he would just have to distract her while they were putting in the stitches.

And he truly tried to do so. Sarada was sitting in his lap, facing Sasuke as she smiled at her, asking her what words she could say, telling her they would go see his parents' and "uncle Itachi" that evening if she was good girl, promising they would buy her a treat later as well, keeping her distracted for a few moments.

This was before he realized the doctor was going to give her a quick shot with some numbing medicine so she didn't feel the stitches being put in.

The very second the shot had been done, Sarada jumped, black eyes wide and they quickly filled with tears and she sobbed, clinging to Sasuke like he was her lifeline as they kept her sitting up, starting the stitches as soon as they were sure the numbing medicine had taken affect.

Sarada cried the entire time, and it made Sasuke's heart ache as he held her, still promising they would go to his parents' house, buy her an _extra_ special treat, if she continued to be good and look at him. But as she did look at him, Sasuke found himself fighting his own tears as well, knowing his baby girl as hurting and he couldn't do anything to help her, he couldn't fix it.

Once they had finished the stitches, Sarada had calmed down enough that she was able to pick out the bandage she wanted, which ended up being a blue one with stars, before she fell asleep, from her long, tiring, painful afternoon, in Sasuke's arms, causing him to kiss the top of her head as she slept peacefully.

_ I don't want to EVER see her get stitches again as long as I live…_

Sakura watched at his parents' house later that night, as Sarada showed off her pretty bandage to Mikoto and Fugaku, while Itachi questioned her about it. Sasuke didn't take his eyes off Sarada for more than a few seconds, simply for the fear that she would hurt herself again.

If it hadn't been such a precious scene, Sakura probably would have laughed at Sasuke's worrisome attitude.

_You… are such a wonderful father, Sasuke-kun._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I fell off a bed when I was four-years-old and tore my chin open on the zipper of a futon mattress. :I Had to go to the hospital and have stitches; this is forever burned in my memory. I have a scar and everything because of that. Yup, yup... Just spending time thinking makes me write things like this, even though I have to dig into my memory for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** To answer the questions from reviews: Yes, it was AU, I meant to put that at the end of the last chapter but forgot. Yes, Sasuke's parents and Itachi are alive (BECAUSE UNCLE ITACHI). I am undecided about Sakura's occupation at the moment... I think she'll probably be a part time doctor so she can be with Sarada most of the time. But even if she is, I don't know if she would be her daughter's doctor when it came to things like cutting her forehead open.

So... yeah. On with the chapter~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Sarada is barely four when she meets the woman her mother says will become her aunt in just a few short months. Mama tells her the brunette woman is an old friend of hers and papa's, and to be very nice when she met her. Mama doesn't want Sarada to feel like Uncle Itachi is leaving her behind, because he's not. He's simply getting married and will, probably, start a family of his own soon, allowing Sarada to have cousins.

Sarada, though, it not very impressed hearing that her uncle will be getting married. She enjoys spending time with Uncle Itachi, and does not want anyone to take him away from her, which she fully believe is going to happen.

Because the woman—Sarada learned soon enough that her name is Asuna Myuki and she's five years younger than uncle Itachi, the same age as mama and papa—will be joining their family soon, she's insisted on spending time with Sarada, including making dinner a few times when uncle Itachi has the four-year-old over. Tonight is one of those nights, and Sarada watches Miss Asuna as she quickly finishes cooking, looking at the clock to see what time it is.

"I think your uncle is going to be late, Sarada," Miss Asuna smiles softly, taking her seat next to Sarada and making the girl a plate of food. "We can get started and he can join us when he gets home, ok?"

Sarada nods, accepting the plate and starting in on her dinner. She may not like the idea of Miss Asuna taking away Uncle Itachi, but the older woman is fairly good at cooking, she has discovered. Almost as good as mama and papa, but still not quite there.

Still, Sarada likes when she gets to stay overnight at Uncle Itachi's place while mama and papa have date nights or are working. Uncle Itachi allows her to stay up an hour earlier than usual, and wakes her up early to make breakfast that they then eat in the living room while watching cartoons. Miss Asuna has joined them the last few times, but Sarada didn't like it, because she stole away uncle Itachi's attention each time she was there.

Sarada told mama what happened, but mama just laughed and told her daughter that she was being silly and, possibly, a little bit jealous. But Sarada didn't believe she was jealous, just upset that Uncle Itachi wasn't paying much attention to her anymore. Now she tries to ignore the feelings that bubble inside her when she sees Uncle Itachi is focused solely on Miss Asuna, doing her best to convince herself that is this lady makes Uncle Itachi happy, she should be happy for him herself.

That was easier said than done, but Sarada was trying. She was trying her hardest to like this lady, because Uncle Itachi liked her. That was it.

It's quiet for a few minutes as Sarada watches her soon-to-be aunt while they eat dinner, wondering what was so great about this woman to make Uncle Itachi fall in love with her and want to marry her. Sarada doesn't get it, and wonders if papa knew, and could tell her when she gets home that night.

Just a few moments later, the two hear the front door close, and, before Sarada can slip out of her seat, Miss Asuna is already in the living room, welcoming Uncle Itachi home and it makes Sarada even more jealous than before.

But she still doesn't know why.

+!+

While papa tucks her in that night, Sarada decides she'll finally ask him why she's feeling so jealous about Miss Asuna being so close to Uncle Itachi and taking his attention from her, even though mama has told her she's being silly.

"Papa?"

"Mm?" though papa looks very tired after a long day, he gives Sarada a small smile before kissing her forehead. "What is it, Sarada?"

"Why… why does Miss Asuna keep taking Uncle Itachi from me?"

Papa blinks, watching her as she looks at him, somewhat angry yet still sad looking as she lies in her bed, half awake.

"What are you talking about, Sarada?"

Sarada pouts, sitting up and throwing off her blanket, eyes starting to fill with tears. "Whenever she's around… Uncle Itachi doesn't pay attention to me all the time! He pays attention to her, but won't talk to me right away…"

Papa tries not to laugh, but smiles and nods as he pats Sarada on the head, making her pout even more. "Sarada, Asuna is going to marry Itachi next month. He has to pay attention to her because they're still planning their wedding and she needs his help. I know it's hard, because you love him, but, please try to be nice, ok? After the wedding, I'm sure Itachi will spend time with you, and Asuna, again. All right?"

Sighing, Sarada nods and lies back down, allowing papa to cover her with her blankets and kiss her forehead again.

"Now, go to sleep. I love you, Sarada."

"I love you too, papa. And… I'll _try_ to be nice until the wedding is over!"

"Good girl."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sarada looked the newborn baby in the bassinet with a less than impressed look on her face. The baby boy had hair as dark as hers, with pink cheeks and pale skin that matched as well, but she still didn't get what the big deal was.

So her Uncle Itachi and Aunt Asuna had a baby. Why was that so important to people? It's not like this was the first baby ever born. Sarada had met Bolt's little sister two years ago, and didn't understand it then either. She still didn't understand, not after meeting her newborn cousin and seeing he was just laying the bassinet, sleeping while sucking on a pacifier she somewhat remembers Sakura bringing to Asuna one day as a gift.

When Sarada was asked what she thought about getting a cousin, right after Asuna announced her pregnancy, Sakura was met with nothing but a disgusted look from her almost five-year-old (Sarada had just turned five in July, while her cousin was born on Christmas Day). Sarada stated she didn't understand why everyone was so obsessed over Asuna having a baby, when babies were born every day.

It surprised Sakura that her daughter was so against having a cousin, as she and Sasuke were planning to try and have another child later that coming year, but this worried her. If Sarada wasn't excited over her cousin, would she be excited to have a little sibling?

Sakura's worries eventually disappeared, as she spoke to Sasuke, Itachi, and Asuna about it, and became sure that Sarada would fall in love with her younger sibling one day.

Still, Sarada wasn't the least bit impressed with her cousin Reyke. He was only a few days old, but all he did was sleep, cry, and eat. Asuna had been watching her as she stared at Reyke for the last twenty minutes, smiling in amusement as Sarada made face after face of disgust and, every now and then, awe at the three-day-old. After a few more minutes of watching her, Asuna moved from her seat on the couch to right beside Sarada, crouching down to her level to look at Reyke as well.

"What do you think, Sarada? Isn't he cute?"

Sarada scrunched up her nose, shaking her head after a moment. "He's fat."

Her statement caused Asuna to laugh a bit too loud, waking Reyke and making him whine for a few moments before he calmed down and opened his black eyes, blinking a few times before cooing and staring at Sarada and his mother.

"Hello, darling," Asuna whispered and picked Reyke up, holding him close and taking Sarada's hand to lead her over to the couch, taking her place once again and helping Sarada sit next to her. "Yes, Reyke is a chubby baby, but that's how he was born."

"But _why _is he fat?"

"He made me eat a lot while he was growing inside me, Sarada."

"Hmm…" Sarada pursed her lips, staring at Reyke as he looked around, blinking. She still didn't understand why having a new cousin was such a big deal. He was just a baby.

Why was he so important?

"Why is everyone so obsessed with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mama and papa have been talking about Reyke since you said he was gonna be born. He's almost all they talked about and he's all uncle Itachi will talk about," Sarada pouted, poking her little cousin's cheek as she thought. "Is he special?"

Smiling softly, Asuna passed Reyke to Sarada, knowing she'd had some experience holding newborns, and hoping that Sarada would start to like Reyke if she got to hold him.

"He's very special; to Itachi and me, he's a precious little blessing… we weren't expecting him to come along immediately after we got married, but that's ok…"

Sarada watched Asuna as she rubbed her thumb over Reyke's forehead before kissing it.

"We love him very much."

+!+

On the way home later that day, Sarada watched her parents' from the back seat of their car. Sakura was telling Sasuke something Asuna had told her, and he was listening attentively and nodding every now and then, giving responses as well.

After spending the day with her aunt and cousin, Sarada had somewhat come to understand that, while Reyke was an unexpected, very sudden surprise, he was very much loved and quite special to her aunt and uncle, simply because he was their first child.

She did wonder if her parents felt the same when she was born, but didn't want to ask that when she had a different question, more of a request actually, in mind.

Once they got home, Sasuke got Sarada out of the car, carrying her in their house and taking her right to her room, as she had started to fall asleep on the way home. When he tried to lay her down, though, Sarada wouldn't release her hold around his neck, making Sasuke sigh and Sakura giggle before trying to help him out.

Sarada, however, was not going to let go, and started whining a bit when she was woken up.

"No… papa, no."

"Yes, Sarada," Sasuke whispered, trying to get her to fall back asleep. "You need to sleep."

"No… I wanna sleep with you and mama."

Sasuke looked back at Sakura, who smiled and shrugged. She didn't mind when Sarada when slept in their bed, she fit perfectly between her and Sasuke without a problem.

"All right, Sarada. You can sleep in our bed."

"Thank you… papa?"

"Yes?" Sasuke quietly and quickly passes Sarada to Sakura, who started for their bedroom with him following right after.

"Can I have a brother?"

Sakura stopped, looking at Sarada and turning around to look at Sasuke. He looked as shocked as she felt and they didn't do anything but look at each other for a few minutes, obviously thinking about an answer before Sasuke shrugged this time, letting Sakura make the decision.

Taking in a breath, Sakura nodded at Sasuke, turning back and heading for their bedroom once again with Sarada.

"Yes, Sarada. You can have a brother."

_Or… sister, perhaps._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> School is almost over, hallelujah. :'D I am graduating next semester and I'm freaked about venturing to the real world. D:

Um, so, yeah... obviously, not all of these chapters will focus solely on Sasuke and Sarada, but will always have interaction between the two.

Freedom is coming and I plan to clean my room, eat a ton of food, watch anime, read manga (Naruto and D. and Assassination Classroom :D) and sleep. Lots of sleep.

See you guys later~


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke was 24-years-old when Sarada was born. He was terrified, no matter how many times Sakura tried to calm him down and reassure them that they would be just fine and be able to take care of their soon-to-be-born daughter. He was just scared to death about being a father, having his own child to take care of.

It scared him to think about the fact that, this tiny baby girl, would be under his care, guidance, protection, until she was around eighteen-years-old.

He never thought that, almost immediately after they got married, that Sakura would get pregnant and they would have a child right away. Sakura had entertained the thought before, even told Sasuke that when she found out she was pregnant, but Sasuke never had the thought cross his mind. He thought they would be married for a year or two before they had a child, not that they would conceive their first child while on their honeymoon.

And because of that, he was scared of every thought he had as time went on and the due date got closer and closer.

When Sarada was born, though, every fear left him and he calmed completely the moment Sakura placed their newborn daughter in his arms.

Sarada stared up at him with so much wonder on her face that it made him grin as he held her, promising that he would take care of her and make sure nothing hurt her.

And for the past seven years, that promise had been kept.

Sarada had become a big sister just a year ago, to a baby brother, Mamoru, who looked exactly like Sakura. Sarada wasn't sure at first about having the brother she asked for, but she became more open as time went on and she was able to hold him the day after he was born, smiling and giggling as she did so and told everyone how much she loved him.

Today was one of those now rare days that Sasuke and Sarada were home alone together. Sakura had taken Mamoru out of town so her parents could see him, and she and Sasuke had decided it would be less stressful if he and Sarada stayed home, which they did.

Now, Sasuke was regretting not going with Sakura. Something was wrong with Sarada and he didn't know what it was, but it had hit her hard enough that she hadn't eaten anything since early morning and she was complaining of stomach pains.

At first he thought all Sarada had was a stomachache, and he could deal with that, until it got later in the day and Sarada was still in pain and it seemed to be getting worse.

The only thing Sasuke could think of doing at that moment was calling Sakura, which he did as soon as he found the phone.

"Sarada is sick and in pain and I don't know what to do."

Sasuke heard nothing but silence for a moment, before Sakura started speaking.

"Does she had a fever?"

"What part of "she's sick" did you not understand?"

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura sighed and Sasuke could just see her shaking her head. "Calm down for a moment, please. What kind of pain is she in?"

"She says her stomach hurts and that it's gotten worse since this afternoon."

"Oh, boy. Which side is she having the most pain on?"

"The right."

Sasuke looked at Sarada, who was still laying the couch beside him. He hadn't seen her this in pain from being sick since she was tiny, and knew this was something different than a normal cold or stomachache.

"It sounds like she may have appendicitis. You need to take her to the hospital right away."

"Hospital… are you sure?"

"Yes. If it is appendicitis, they need to remove her appendix before it ruptures and makes everything a thousand times worse."

"We're going now."

"Good."

After hanging up the phone, Sasuke immediately got Sarada up off the couch, barely having the chance to throw a coat or blanket over her to keep her warm before she started asking where they were going.

Sasuke did not want to scare her into thinking she was getting stitches like when she was two, and simply told her they were going to stay somewhere else for the night because that would make her feel better.

Sarada agreed to it before bringing up the pain in her stomach once again, saying that it still hurt and she wanted to go to sleep but couldn't because of it.

"It's all right, Sarada. You're going to be just fine."

_I hope._

+!+

Sarada was in and out of her surgery in less than hour. Sasuke had stayed in the same spot in the waiting room the entire time, praying and watching the clock in the hopes that everything would be fine with Sarada and he would be able to take her home in a day or two, possibly before Sakura and Mamoru returned from their trip to her parents' house.

After about forty-five minutes, Sarada's surgeon finally came back and told Sasuke that everything went well, that she was now resting in a hospital room and would be able to go home the day after tomorrow, but that it would take a few weeks before she would be recovered enough to continue with her normal routine.

_Sakura's going to be mad if they fall behind in Sarada's school work… she'll have to work through part of June because of this. Or just not have a Christmas break._

Sasuke smiled a little, shaking his head as he watched Sarada sleep. She already looked better than she had that entire day, and he was thankful she was sleeping. He was fairly convinced Sakura would get over the fact that Sarada would fall behind in her school, especially if she knew that Sarada was tried to work through twice as much the last few days so she could spend the whole weekend with Sasuke without worrying about school.

Sasuke wasn't the least bit sure if he would be allowed to stay with Sarada all night, even though he had spoken to several nurses and doctors to get permission to do, no one had confirmed nor denied his request.

But while he watched her sleep, Sasuke knew he would do everything within his power to stay with his little girl, just so she didn't wake up alone in a strange place.

After a few minutes, Sasuke had nearly fallen asleep as she stayed next to his daughter's bed, only to be woken up by her trying to talk to him before he had fully fallen asleep.

"Papa?"

"Mm?" Sasuke opened his eyes, looking at Sarada, who stared back at him, confused about where she was and what happened.

"What happened, papa?"

Smiling, Sasuke shook his head and leaned over, kissing Sarada's forehead and patting her head. "Don't worry about it right now. The doctors here took good care of you. You're all better… go back to sleep, sweetheart."

Sarada pouted for a moment, before nodding and closing her eyes.

"I love you, papa."

Sasuke couldn't keep the smile of his face, allowing Sarada to have some silence as she fell back asleep.

_I love you too, Sarada._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Uh... Merry belated Christmas? Sorry for not posting this sooner. I wrote it back on the eighth and just never got the time to post it. (Actually, I came up with the idea after watching a Gilmore Girls episode with one of my sisters.)

How was everyone's Christmas (if you celebrate it)? It was pretty great for me. I got a stuffed penguin from one of my sisters, a Konoha leaf necklace from the youngest, Colton Dixon's newest album, and Road to Ninja on DVD. :3 (I didn't mention the third sister because the gifts she order haven't arrived yet, so, were gonna have to have a second Christmas, ha.)

Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter today and on three other fanfics over the next three weeks, before I begin my final college semester (SCARED). So, yeah, that's all~

See you guy next time~


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sarada watched her mother as she tried to calm down the sobbing ten-month-old in her arms. Her little brother, Mamoru, was crying for some new reason and it was starting to get on Sarada's nerves. She really did like the baby boy, but it got to be a lot when he started crying for no reason or because he needed Sakura.

Not to mention, most of the time he cried it was late at night when Sarada was almost asleep and his wailing would wake her up to the point she needed some help to get back to sleep, usually from Sasuke but sometimes from Sakura if Mamoru didn't need fed.

The last week, though, Sasuke had been so busy that he had gone right to bed most nights and hadn't been able to help Sarada get back to sleep, but she was hoping he would tonight, as Mamoru showed no signs of calming down.

"Mama."

Sakura stopped trying to shush Mamoru and looked at Sarada, giving her a small smile. "Yes, Sarada? What's wrong?"

"Is papa awake?"

"Yeah, he is, I think. Do you want to go see if he can help you fall back asleep?"

Sarada nodded, running out of the room with her purple dinosaur in her arms when Sakura gave her permission to go find Sasuke.

"Papa~" Sarada had looked all over the house, but hadn't seen Sasuke yet. After a few minutes, she headed right for her parents' bedroom, pouting when she saw that Sasuke actually was asleep, thinking that he had probably gone to bed right before Mamoru started crying and Sakura must have been doing something that distracted her.

Staying almost as silent as a mouse, Sarada walked over to Sasuke's side of the bed, watching him for a moment before poking his cheek to see if he was as asleep as she thought he was.

When he didn't move, Sarada frowned and poked him again.

"Papa~"

"No, Sarada…"

"But… I can't sleep! Mamoru's still crying!"

Hearing Sasuke groan proved to Sarada she had woken him from a deep sleep, but when he sat up and lifted her into his lap, she didn't feel that bad about it at all, especially when he hugged her to him and kissed her forehead.

"Did mama send you in here?"

Sarada nodded, hiding her face in her papa's shirt, pouting while she still holds onto her stuffed dinosaur. "Why does he cry all the time?"

"Babies do that. It's how they tell their parents they needed them."

"Did I do that?"

Sasuke tried not to smile, but failed as he nodded and his young daughter, finally laying back down with her right next to me. "Yes, you did. Quite often… Mama says you mostly did it when I wasn't there."

"…why?"

"She says it was because you missed me whenever I went to work."

Sarada didn't say anything, but stared at her half asleep papa for a few minutes, snuggling up against him with a smile on her face. "I love you, papa."

"I love you too, Sarada."

When Sakura came back about twenty minutes later, Mamoru still with her and wide awake, she just sighed and smiled seeing her husband and oldest child fast asleep.

Mamoru gurgled after a few minutes, flailing his arms and hitting Sakura lightly, making her look at him. "Why won't _you_ go to sleep?"

Blinking, Mamoru just giggled as Sakura sighed once more, shaking her head. _Sarada was such an easy baby… guess I'm heading back to the nursery with this one._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Um, yeah, very short, sorry! I've been very busy, and today I've had a headache, now have pain in my ear, and I've had pain in my side all day (watching closely to make sure it's NOT appendicitis) and just... I'm _tired._


	8. AN UPDATE ON THINGS AND LIFE

Here's an update for you guys!

I'm really sorry for my absence most of this year! I was busy at the beginning of the year tryign to finish a capstone project in order to graduate from my first college (I DID IT) and then when Gaiden came out it just beat me up until the end (ALL THOSE FEELS MAN). This summer I was working three days a week for 6-7 hours, and then I started classes at a new college. I have been swamped with projects for my design classes, trying to get through a history class, and beginning my journey of learning Japanese. My family also moved cities to be in a new house, and so my sister and I weren't driving over an hour four days a week to and from the college. (My room is still not complete).

All of this has led to stress and being unable to do a lot of what I want to. BUT things are slowing down a bit, when I usually expect them to seed up!

Because of this, I plan to dedicate an hour each evening simply for writing fanfics. Along with that I also plan to dedicate some time each day to working on my blog (christianotakureviews dot wordpress dot com).

My current fanfic plans are to keep going with my SasuSaku fanfics, add more ItachiOC fanfics, and beging NaruHina fanfics (I WATCHED THE LAST YESTERDAY AND I DIED).

This is the list of fanfics in order of importance (top of list is most important, bottom is least):

Naruto's birthday oneshot - In progress, will be posted today

thank you for being such a friend to me - Chapter 23 of 25 in progress

Papa's Baby Girl - Chapter 8 of ? in planning

Pieces - Chater 2 of 10 in progress

Untilted NaruHina family fanfic - In planning

Surprise SasuSaku fanfic - In planning

Untitled ItachiOC fanfic - In planning

Family - Chapter 10 of 15 in planning

SasuSaku month 2015 - In planning

Ignite - Reworking, plan to re-release in early 2016

Perfect Life - Chapter 12 of ? in planning

Friends - Still reworking

So, that's our plan so far! I will be working on fanfics and reworking those that label as such.

Please be patient a little bit longer. I will return very soon!

~Britt~


End file.
